


Under the Weather, Now all Better

by Aethernight



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hyrule backstory, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Protective Legend, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethernight/pseuds/Aethernight
Summary: When Legend comes down with the flu, it’s up to the resident medic to help him out.And as Hyrule heals Legend’s health, the veteran hero heals the younger’s emotions.A gift for Neenii-draw on insta and tumblr!
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Under the Weather, Now all Better

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as neenii-draw (check out her amazing artwork on instagram and tumblr!!) sent me her story suggestion, I absolutely fell in love with the idea!! I hope this story makes you as happy as talking to you makes me! To my sweet, funny, creative, and talented friend!!
> 
> I’d like to apologize that it took me so long to write it and I did add a few other parts besides the prompt, but I hope you still like it!!

Branches snapped underfoot as the heroes walked through the trees. They all talked amongst themselves, all except for one. 

Legend trailed behind the rest of his companions. His head hung low and his footsteps were sluggish. He tried to fight the tired feelings creeping all over his body, but he hadn’t felt fatigued like this in a long time. 

He barely registered when someone walked up next to him and asked, “are you doing alright, Legend?”

The short hero blinked away the sleep and focused on Four’s confused face. The smith’s eyes changed from violet to green to brown, trying to figure out what was wrong with Legend. But he felt mostly fine and the last thing he wanted was everyone nagging him over his health. 

“I’m good. Just tired. And cranky, so could you please leave me the f*** alone?”

Four shrugged and walked to Time. Legend could hear him whisper, “yeah he’s okay.”

Ugh, what I really need right now is for them to shut up!

But luck was never on Legend’s side, as a short while later, Twilight asked him how he was feeling. He glared at the farmer and hissed, “would you just leave me alone? I’m perfectly fine!”

As soon as he finished talking, pain shot through Legend’s skull. He rubbed his temples in agony, not hearing Twilight calling to the others. 

Damn, what the hell is going on… 

Legend looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Everyone stared at him with concern, which made him feel even worse. 

“Legend, could ya please tell us what’s wrong? If yer sick then we should stop.”

“Augh! I’m alright! For Din’s sake could you leave me alon-”

Knees buckled as Legend became lightheaded. He nearly fell over but Wild caught him. The strawberry-blonde knew right then and there he wasn’t going to get anyone off his case anytime soon. 

Time sighed and shook his head. “Clearly you’re not okay. I bet you didn’t want any of us to notice, but if you’re hurt or sick you need to rest.”

The leader scanned the area and pointed to a clearing with a cave and nearby stream. “Let’s make camp there.”

Warrior nodded and ushered everyone over. “Good idea. Luckily this area seems to be free from monsters.”

Legend protested as Wild helped him walk over, but the champion just rolled his eyes. “Look, even I know when you have to rest. Even when you don’t feel like it. Now, stop dragging your feet; you’re heavy!”

Wild mercilessly dropped the veteran on a log and he winced as more pain ran through his head. Legend tried to ignore it while everyone made camp. They were done in a few minutes and then everyone was in his face again. 

Twilight felt his forehead and drew his hand away like he had been burned. “Yeesh, yer warmer than a lump o’ hot coal! How long ‘ave ya been feelin’ like this?”

Legend tried to think. They had left a city not that far from Lon Lon Ranch just a couple days ago, and there was a sickness going around. He mentioned it and the others concluded he must’ve caught something there. 

“With a temperature that high, headache, and dizziness, you have a fever. No training until you’re better, got it?” Legend knew arguing with Time was a losing battle, so he slumped over in defeat. 

“So, who’s gonna take care of him? Grandma always says it’s best to avoid as many people as possible when you’re sick,” Wind commented. 

One by one the group members listed why they should or shouldn’t take care of Legend, except for Sky who had gone oddly quiet. Finally, an eager voice piped up from the back of the group. 

“I can do it! I know all about fevers, colds, the flu, and the stomach bug. Plus, I have a pretty tough immune system, so I doubt I’ll catch anything.”

Hyrule was already pulling supplies out of his bag as he spoke. The group was surprised at his reaction, but wouldn’t say no to the traveler. The brunette had taken up the role as the team medic already, so with that they left the two heroes. 

Hyrule set up a room for Legend in the cave. It was large enough for the two of them but still close to the outside. The brunette hung a sheet over the entrance to give Legend privacy and laid out the blonde’s bedroll. 

Legend stepped inside and immediately flopped down onto the bed. He hadn’t realized how tired he actually was, but now that they had stopped, he felt like he could pass out any second. The hero shut his eyes and tried to drown out the rest of the world. 

Emphasis on tried, as he felt Hyrule shake his shoulder. Legend tried to glare at him, but he was too exhausted to even put in any effort. 

“Wut es et,” he muttered, voice muffled by the pillow. Hyrule huffed but tried to muster up a smile. 

“I need to figure out exactly what you have before I can treat it. So far you have fatigue, dizziness, headache, and your temperature sounds like it’s through the roof. Anything else I should know about?”

“Uuugh, now that you mention it, I’m feeling kinda cold.”

Hyrule frowned and felt Legend’s forehead before saying, “that’s not good. You’re sweaty and as red as a potion. Which means…”

“Means what?”

“You caught the flu. Don’t worry, I’m sure if we treat this right you’ll be better in no time. But you have to listen to me, okay? No ifs, ands, or buts.”

Legend blinked. When did Hyrule get so commanding? He groaned and muttered, “fine,” head already back on his pillow. 

Hyrule shook him again and Legend bit his tongue to keep himself from cursing. 

“Legend, you can’t just sleep this off. You need lots of fluids so you don’t get dehydrated. And don’t get too close to anyone else while your immune system is down, just to be safe.”

The brunette started laying out supplies on a rock. He had elixirs, washcloths, an extra blanket, medicines Legend had never seen before, bottles of water, herbs, and a bowl. 

Hyrule gathered up what he needed and left, telling Legend, “I’ll get everything else ready. You get changed into something more comfortable; I doubt you wanna sleep in all that jewelry!”

The veteran grumbled but did what the younger said, slipping off his red tunic, cap, jewels, and boots before climbing back into the bed in his olive green under-tunic. Legend rolled onto his back, finally ready to sleep, when Hyrule came back inside. 

“Ah sh*t, what is it now?”

“I said I was getting-g everything else. D-didn’t you h-hear?”

Legend nodded but didn’t say anything when he heard the slight quiver in Hyrule’s voice. He knew the mage came after him at some point in time, but he would never admit he was more protective of him because of that. The others would never let him hear the end of it. 

But he had noticed that Hyrule got upset and nervous rather easily for a hero, and then his voice would crack or his fingers started shaking when he was uneasy. And the last thing Legend wanted to do was make Hyrule feel bad when he already felt like crap. 

I guess I could keep my mouth shut for a day or two. Don’t need to give the kid more problems than he already has.

Hyrule seemed to have calmed down a bit after a couple of deep breaths that he tried but failed to conceal from Legend. The blonde sat up only for something cold to smack his forehead. 

“Ack! What the f-”

“It’s just a damp cloth. Hopefully it’ll help keep your temperature down. Now, I’m gonna leave these two bottles of water here, but you need to drink at least one by tonight. But first, get some rest. I’ll make sure the others stay quiet.”

Legend was still surprised at how mature Hyrule was acting, but slid back under the covers and closed his eyes. He muttered, “thanks,” but not loud enough that Hyrule could hear. Didn’t need anyone thinking he had gone soft or something like that. 

~  
~  
~

“Hey, Hyrule. How’s Legend doing?”

The brunette hunkered down on a log next to Four, who was tending the fire. Hyrule caught his eyes and saw a flash of indigo before the brown color returned. 

“He’ll be alright. He’s got the flu, but I’m sure he can fight it off in a few days.”

“Mm, that’s good to hear. You seem pretty knowledgeable in this field.”

Hyrule blinked, thinking, before he realized what Four was talking about. He laughed nervously, rubbing his hands together to calm himself. 

“Oh, ah, I’m no expert or anything. Heck, I can barely look after myself when I’m sick. I have a bit of experience taking care of people, I guess.”

Hyrule’s gaze got distant as he continued. “There’s a lot of illnesses and not enough doctors or medicine in my time. So I had to pick up anything I could learn. But I’m never able to help as many people as I wish I could…”

Four hummed, throwing more sticks into the fire, before speaking. “I know that it feels like there’s always more you could do to help. But your home is still standing because of you. It’s important to save as many people as you can, but y-you can’t always help everyone. For those who you do save, they’re so thankful for it. Give yourself some credit, ‘Rule, you’re doing fine.”

Four meant well, but Hyrule sighed. The smith would never know or understand the situation his land was in, no matter how hard he tried. But he appreciated Four’s attempts to make him feel better. 

“Yeah. Thanks for that, Four.” 

The smaller hero grinned, eyes bright cherry red. “You’re welcome, ‘Rule! Did you hear, Time’s making soup for dinner tonight!”

“F*ck yeah!” 

The two turned when they saw Wind coming into the clearing, Twilight following on his heels. The sailor bounced around, clearly excited about dinner. 

“Time said Malon taught him the recipe, so I bet it’s gonna taste AMAZING!”

“Ya really like soup, don’t cha kiddo?”

Wind giggled and nodded, “yep! My Grandma makes the best one, but I like trying other people’s too.”

Twilight ruffled the blonde’s hair, smiling to himself. “Ya know, Ilia makes a mighty fine pumpkin soup. We oughta have dinner back on the ranch sometime soon.”

“Oohhh! Did someone say Ilia?”

The group present rolled their eyes when Warriors walked in. Time followed behind with his arms full of ingredients. 

“You need to tell me more about Ilia, farm boy! Childhood friends to lovers, lived on a farm, and a love for horses? It’s like you and her are trying to copy Time and Malon!”

Time chuckled but Twilight begged Warriors to change the subject. “Besides, remember a princess has the key to my heart? Ilia is wonderful but she loves Epona more than me.”

The two continued to talk while Time asked Hyrule how Legend was doing. “Oh, Legend’s well. I think he can get rid of this flu in no time. But I’m making sure he stays in bed until he’s all better.”

“Thanks for looking after him.”

“You’re welcome! By the way, where are Wild and Sky?”

“I dunno. Those two buckos disappeared a little while ago.” Wind squatted down next to Hyrule when he finished talking. Four titled his head and asked if they should be worried. 

Time sighed, “I’m sure they’ll be alright. If they’re not back by sundown I’ll send Wolfie after them.”

“But Time, I don’t see Wolfie anywhere! How could he find us?”

Four giggled, “you’d be surprised,” before going back to the fire. Hyrule got up and asked Time if he needed a hand with dinner. The older hero nodded before he handed him an ear of corn and asked Hyrule to husk it. The traveler got to work, wanting to stay busy before checking on Legend.

~  
~  
~

The forest was almost silent. Almost, except for the scrape of wood being chipped off a small branch. 

Sky repeated the movement over and over, trying to carve something, he just wasn’t sure what. His knife had gone dull, but he hadn’t even noticed. 

Legend will be fine. Hyrule will be fine. Everyone will be fine. They’re okay. And you’re okay. You’re okay, Link. Everything is fine. Don’t panic. It’s just a little bug. Probably. Hopefully. Goddess, I hope so. Just don’t panic. Don’t panic over things you can’t control. But this could be bad. What if Legend has a weak immune system? No one had ever gotten sick and now what if-

“Yo, Sky, what are you doing?”

Sky nearly jumped when he heard Wild’s voice. He spun around, looking for the teen, but couldn’t find him anywhere. 

“Wild, where are you? I can’t’ see you so AHHHHH!”

The chosen hero fell onto his back when Wild’s head poked down through the trees. His hair was full of leaves and dirt smeared his face, but he had a lopsided grin on like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“This forest is full of squirrels! And not just the brown ones from my time, there are red ones, grey ones, black ones, white ones, I think I even saw a gold one!”

“Uh, that’s c-cool, I guess. Squirrels kinda freak me out, though.”

Wild tilted his head in question. Sky wondered how all the blood hadn’t rushed to his head yet but decided not to ask.

“Why do squirrels scare you? I think they’re cute! Flora once brought a squirrel back to life after I accidentally hit him with a shock arrow, actually.”

Sky cringed internally and put away his stick and knife. “It’s just, why are their cheeks so big!? Also, you said they sweat only through their feet, right? That’s disgusting!”

Wild rolled his eyes and swung down from the tree, sending a leafy rain over Sky. “Well then, squirrels must think you’re disgusting! HA! I’m just teasing you, by the way. Maybe you should ask Wolfie what squirrels think of Hylians?”

Sky chuckled but declined the idea. Wild sat down next to him on the log, plucking leaves out of his hair so Warriors wouldn’t yell at him. 

“So why did you come into the forest?”

Sky paled at the question. He wrung his hands together and looked away from Wild. He didn’t want to tell the other what he was thinking about because it brought back too many dark memories. 

The Skyloftian hadn’t felt this panicked in a long time, but Wild seemed to sense his unease. The long-haired teen looked at him seriously before asking if something was wrong. 

Sky couldn’t keep a secret or tell a lie, so he closed his eyes and told Wild the truth. “It’s just, seeing Legend ill reminded me of when I was sick as a kid.”

Wild nodded solemnly, remembering the terrible fate Sky had almost met so young in life. He leaned on the chosen hero’s shoulder, a rare moment when the champion didn’t shy away from contact, and told the Loftian he could talk if he wanted to.

Sky leaned his head on top of Wild’s and sighed. “I know it’s pathetic, but I always freak out when I see someone sick because of what happened. I’m super afraid of getting sick myself, but I feel even worse that my fear gets in the way of helping people. I just, ah, I don’t know…”

“Hey, Sky, it’s okay to have fears because of something in your past. I mean, I have plenty that I can’t even remember, but I think I’ve found ways to overcome them. Well, at least a few.”

Sky lifted his head and eagerly asked, “do you think you could help me?”

Wild clicked his tongue in thought and replied, “well, one way to get over your fear of something is by slowly exposing yourself to it. So if I were you, I’d try speaking to Hyrule, asking about Legend from time to time, or trying to help them indirectly.”

After some thought, Sky found that he liked the idea very much. “I think I know of a few ways I could do those things. Thank you very much, Wild.”

The teen grinned and responded, “no problem! I’m glad that I could help.”

Sky felt much better after talking to Wild. Hopefully, Legend would feel better soon, he thought. 

~  
~  
~

The sky above was a stunning shade of crimson and magenta, with pale clouds dotting the picture. Hyrule hadn’t seen such a pretty sunset in a while. After all, the sky was usually grey back home. He turned back to the pot and gave it a final stir before handing the ladle to Time. 

“Woah, Time, this smells awesome!”

The leader smiled and handed the youngest hero a bowl. “It’s vegetable soup. Malon always makes this for her friends when someone’s sick. I figured Legend might like some.”

Hyrule grabbed two bowls and made his way to the cave. He peeled back the sheet and gently knocked on the rock to let Legend know he was here. 

“Hey, you awake?” A lump under the blanket stirred and a pair of dark blue eyes squinted at the hero. Legend’s hair was a mess, nothing but knots and tangles. The cloth on his head was crooked, and a dried trail of drool ran down his chin.

Hyrule almost laughed at the sight but knew his friend wouldn’t appreciate it. He set down a bowl on the bedroll before sitting down at the end. 

“Time made it. It’s Malon’s recipe so I’m sure it’s good.” 

Legend took the bowl and nodded in thanks. He blew on the soup before taking a hesitant bite. 

“Huh, not bad. Looks like the old man can cook after all.” 

Hyrule giggled before starting to eat. Sure enough, the soup wasn’t too runny or too thick, with little bits of corn and some veggie Hyrule hadn’t had before. 

“Wow, almost as good as Rose’s cooking!” Hyrule grinned and ate the rest alarmingly fast. 

You never know when you’ll get another good meal… 

“Who’s Rose?” Legend raised an eyebrow in question. Hyrule shrugged him off and replied, “a story for another time. Now, how are you feeling?”

Legend’s skin was still red but he wasn’t as sweaty, so that should be a good sign. The blonde hero leaned back down, curling into the blanket before responding. 

“My head still feels like it was run over by a lynel, my muscles are killing me, and I’m tired like never before.” 

Hyrule hummed and felt his forehead. “Yeah, and you still feel like you’re on fire. Here, drink some water and I’ll go dampen the cloth.”

Hyrule left the cave and went over to the stream. He saw Sky and Wild had returned. The chosen hero noticed the traveler and walked over. 

“Hi, uh, how’s Legend doing?” Sky rubbed a corner of his sailcloth as he spoke. Hyrule thought he seemed a bit on edge, as the hero wasn’t very good at hiding his emotions, but he guessed Sky might not want him to pry. 

“Legend’s doing fine. He ate his dinner and looks like he slept the whole afternoon, so I’m just going to freshen up his washcloth.”

Sky looked relieved and sighed, “that’s good. Being sick is the pits. Could you tell him I hope he gets better soon?”

Hyrule smiled and said he’d do that right away. Sky grinned in thanks before joining the others around the firepit. Wild made some comment about how proud he was of Sky, or something of the sort. Hyrule didn’t hear the whole thing. 

The brunette plunged the rag into the cool waters before wringing it out. Satisfied, he went back inside the cave. 

Legend was already half asleep again, but he had only taken a few sips of water. Hyrule huffed in disappointment and put the cloth back on his friend’s head. 

“Legend, I’m serious. Drinking fluids is the best way to help fight off the flu. I do have some herbal medicines if you get worse, but they taste even nastier than most potions.”

At that, Legend chugged half the bottle and muttered, “potions are disgusting as f***.”

“Hehe, yeah, I agree. Wait, don’t drink it all at once! Sips for the rest of tonight will do.”

“Ugh, fine. You sound like a mom.”

Hyrule felt the tips of his ears heat up and he chuckled, embarrassed. “Y-you really think so?”

Legend sent him a confused look and groaned, “Yeah, what about it?”

The brunette blushed, thinking about two little kids from long ago who called him just that. “Oh, nothing important.”

Legend rolled his eyes, “if you say so. Now, what should we do?”

Hyrule went over and sat down on his bedroll. “Hmm, I don’t know. You should get to bed early but I suppose we could talk for a bit if you want…”

Hyrule's voice trailed off at the end, but Legend didn’t seem to notice, thank the gods. The blonde rolled over so he was facing Hyrule and frowned. 

“What do you wanna talk about? We haven’t done much in the past week. Honestly, it’s getting kinda boring.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re bedridden, right? That last town had the coolest outdoor market I’ve ever seen!”

“Really? It only had seven booths!”

“But I’ve never seen toys made from real llama fur! We don’t have those animals in my time.”

Legend grimaced. “Wow. From what you’ve said your home sounds kinda boring.”

Hyrule dug his fingers into his tunic, trying to keep his hands still. He felt anger flow through his veins at Legend’s comment, even if he didn’t really mean it. The cursed symbol on the back of his hand burned as he tried to control his feelings. 

Oh, Legend. My time is anything BUT boring.

Hyrule took a deep breath before opening his mouth. “I wouldn’t say that, but then tell me, what makes your time so much more exciting?”

Legend sent the other a mischievous smirk. “I’ll tell you, young traveler. My home is filled with petty nobles, minus the Royal Family, and thieves and bandits galore. We don’t get much company from any other races, and defenses got kinda weak for a while. Well, before Ganon happened for the first time.”

Legend wrote something Hyrule couldn’t understand in the dirt before continuing. “Fable’s really worked hard to improve things over the years. She brought back the knight training program, rations out more money from the high class for the poor, and started a new holiday called Festival of Flowers. It’s a thing to worship the gods, but the parties are fun and it gets everyone together, so she loves it.”

“Woah,” Hyrule breathed, “she sounds so friendly! And composed!”

“HA! That’s what everything thinks. Actually, she sleeps in until noon, has gotten into over three bar fights, rode her horse on a rampage through the square when she was six, and has an appetite as big as Wild’s! She likes to prank me in my sleep using her telepathy powers, which is totally unfair, but I learned if I drink a lot of water before bed and have to go to the bathroom she’ll leave me alone.”

Hyrule was suddenly VERY concerned for Legend’s kingdom but decided not to mention anything. Overall, he was glad to hear the people were doing so well, despite all the monsters and attacks. 

Maybe one day my own home can be peaceful… 

Legend stretched before continuing, “there’s got to be something cool about your Hyrule. A holiday or something, I dunno.”

The mage hero thought about it. “Well, Dawn and Aurora are both pretty great. They always let me sleep in the castle when I visit, and we talk and stuff. Dawn is more strict but she loves to go dancing, and Aurora is always perky and loves to draw! They’re helping me learn how to write, so that’s super nice of them.”

Memories of the two girls who were like sisters to him flooded Hyrule’s mind, bringing back rare memories when he felt safe and happy in his own land. He was snapped back to reality when he saw Legend looking at him dead on. 

“Hyrule, do you not know how to write?”

Realizing what he said, Hyrule instantly felt on edge. He couldn’t stop his hands from shaking and he didn’t want to speak just to hear his voice break. But Legend always wanted answers. 

“I-I never r-really learned h-how t-to writ-te. I c-can read, but-t not a-at the level-l I should-d be at f-for someone m-my age. Pl-please don’t tell the-e others-s.”

The brunette hunched in on himself, bringing his knees up to his face to hide further. 

Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry, don-

“Hyrule, look at me.”

Slowly, he looked up. Legend had placed both his hands on Hyrule’s shoulders and was looking at him with the most serious gaze he had ever seen. He took a deep breath, expecting Legend to call him weak, or stupid, or cowardly, when he felt himself pulled into a hug. 

“Hyrule, don’t you dare be ashamed of being illiterate. What you can’t do doesn’t define you, it’s what you can do. You’ve come so far and you’re a strong and powerful hero. You need to realize that.”

Legend pulled away from the hug and smiled encouragingly to the other. “I’ll keep telling you how capable you are if you keep denying it!”

Hyrule lightly laughed and thanked his friend. Then he felt like an idiot. 

“AHH! I’m supposed to be taking care of you, but now you’re the one comforting me! I’m really sorry, I know you already felt awful. Please forgive me!”

Legend huffed and lightly smacked the other on the head. “You idiot. I may feel like death, but I wouldn’t leave you crying on the floor. And you don’t need to apologize, okay?”

Legend pulled the blanket over himself and tried his best to get comfy on the dirt floor. “I wish I could help you practice writing, but all our languages are too different.”

“Yeah,” Hyrule sighed, ”but thanks for the offer! Keep drinking your water.”

“Alright, mom.”

“Haha!”

The two sat in the cave in silence as Legend drank and Hyrule fluffed his pillow. The brunette poked his head outside to see the night sky approaching. He walked out to update everyone on Legend’s condition. Wind noticed him first and waved him over. 

“Ahoy, ‘Roolie! What’s up with Legend?”

“He’s good. Still warm, tired, sore, and his head aches, but he’s gotten some sleep so that’s what’s important. And he’s drinking his water.”

“Wow, Hyrule, you really know your stuff!” Wild smiled at his friend, impressed with his skills. 

Hyrule muttered thanks before telling everyone goodnight. “I’ll see you all in the morning!”

“Woah there, yer gonna sleep ‘n the cave?”

“Yeah. Just in case Legend gets worse or something. I promise I’ll come and get you guys if there’s an emergency, but I doubt that would happen.”

Time nodded, “sounds like a plan,” and waved good night. 

Several more “sleep wells” and “pleasant dreams” chimed from the group as Hyrule went into the cave. Legend had finished his first bottle of water and started the second. He looked like he could pass out at any moment, from the flush of his cheeks and the dark bags forming under his eyes. 

“You ready for bed?”

“Hell yeah. Thanks for looking after me, by the way.”

“Well, don’t thank me yet, not until you’re all better.”

Legend shrugged and rolled over onto his side, away from Hyrule. “Get some rest, ‘Rule.”

Hyrule smiled and snuggled into his blanket. “Thanks. You too, Legend.”

~  
~  
~

Hyrule awoke the next morning when a crash sounded from outside. He sprung out of bed and rushed to the others, only to immediately get incredibly confused. 

“SCRAM!! GET OUTTA HERE!!”

Twilight was chasing off some animal who, from the looks of it, tore up their bags last night and knocked over the cooking pot. Everyone else was cleaning up or organizing their supplies. 

Time was the first to notice the brunette. “Good morning, Hyrule. Looks like something rampaged through our campsite last night, but so far nothing important seems to be damaged or taken. You might want to bring Legend’s stuff to him in case he wants to make sure everything’s still there.”

“I’ll do that, thanks Time.”

Hyrule picked up his and Legend’s belongings before going back to the veteran hero. The sick boy was still sleeping, which was comforting to Hyrule. His face wasn’t as red and the bags had disappeared from his eyes. 

The traveler decided to leave him be and went through his own supplies. He breathed a sigh of relief when everything was there. He knew Legend wouldn’t like being woken up, so Hyrule went back outside to help the others clean. 

The group of heroes chatted to pass the time while they organized everything. Four said he had some strange dream of them fighting a large reptile, but Wild was wearing a dress. The champion blushed and said he would never do that, but Twilight gave him a teasing yet knowing look. 

Soon enough the camp was clean and breakfast was served. The team medic brought Legend a plate of bread with some jam from Lon Lon Ranch. By then the strawberry blonde was awake and taking his last sips of water. He nodded in acknowledgment when he spotted Hyrule. 

The brunette sent the plate down along with Legend’s bag. “How are you feeling today,” he questioned. Legend shrugged and started eating. Hyrule groaned but let the older finish his meal. When he was done the veteran replied, “better. My headache is disappearing and I don’t feel anywhere near as tired.”

“That’s great,” Hyrule grinned, “but I want you to stay inside for the rest of the day. I’d hate it if anyone else got sick.”

With a huff Legend plopped back down. The brunette took that as a sign that he was done talking, so he went out to get some fresh water. When Hyrule reentered the cave, Legend was already half asleep. The younger got the blonde to drink a little more before he passed out. After that Hyrule went outside again. 

The group spent a while chatting about various topics until lunchtime. Twilight had the makings for his pumpkin soup and cooked it himself, despite Wild’s upset insistence that he could do it. 

“S’rry, cub, but only a real Ordanian coulda made it like this. Still not as good as Ilia’s, but I’m thinkin’ y’all will like it. E’ryone grab a bowl! An’ ‘Rule, I cooled off Legend’s for ya.”

“Aw,” Hyrule smiled, “thanks Twilight! This looks great!”

As the made hero entered the cave, he noticed Legend was up and had a look of deep thought on his face. Hyrule approached him cautiously, unsure what the other was thinking. 

“Uh, Twilight made soup.”

“Hyrule, when’s the last time someone took care of you like you’re doing for me?”

The question caught the brunette so off guard he almost dropped his bowl. Hyrule had to sit down and think about it for a while before answering. 

“W-well, the last time I was sick, I-I found these nice ladies who took me in. They worked at a-a run down p-pub and-d would do anything for money to survive. But e-even though they had been through h-hell, they let me s-s-stay with them until I got b-better. They gave m-me food and a warm-m bed, let me wash u-up, and restock what I c-could. All they charged-d me was a s-story.”

Hyrule wished that he could go back and thank the kind women who helped him, but he hadn’t found the pub again. As he finished the story he saw Legend still had the contemplative look on his face. “How old were you,” he questioned.

The traveler swallowed before responding, “about fourteen.”

The blonde huffed something that sounded like, “too young,” but Hyrule wasn’t sure. Legend pinched his nose before heaving a big sigh.

“For me, the last time was when my uncle was still alive.”

Hyrule looked away. He knew what happened to Legend’s only known family, but he never knew what to say. As someone who didn’t have any family, he wasn’t sure how to comfort the other. If the blonde even wanted comfort. 

The brunette was jarred out of his thoughts when Legend sighed, “look at me. I’m gonna sound like the Old Man if I don’t get better soon.”

With a few chuckles from both, the mood became aimable. They talked while eating and Hyrule refilled the water. Legend’s condition had rapidly improved, surprising the team medic. The veteran wasn’t phased when the younger asked about it. 

“I make an effort to never get sick since I started adventuring. When I do, it’s never for long periods of time, no matter how bad it is.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner,” Hyrule questioned. Legend smirked at him. “Because you were so excited about it, M-O-M.”

The brunette laughed a bit before leaving with the bowls. After greeting everyone, he announced he would be monitoring Legend until nightfall. After sitting back down, the two chatted about various topics, from weapons to their teammates. It was a steady conversation, until Legend mentioned who Hyrule had before the princesses. 

“Um, w-well, I-”

“Ya know, forget it. I don’t want you to feel forced to talk.”

“No no, it’s okay.” Hyrule rubbed his hands and took a deep breath before continuing. “I n-never knew my parents. But I lived in t-the orphanage with a lot of other kids. The caretakers weren’t-t very kind; they would lock us in our rooms, never h-had enough food for us, and hoarded all the m-money they earned for themselves. So I learned h-how to take care o-of the younger kids. I loved playing-g with them, and they always-s-s came to me for help. But I couldn’t stay there a-anymore. When I was around e-eight years old, me and a few other kids r-ran away. Eventually we m-met up with a group-p of teens that lived on t-the run. All of them had been o-orphans or kicked out of their homes, and-d they let us j-join. Rose and her girlfriend w-were the leaders and they always kept u-us safe. The older teens taught us h-how to fight and avoid getting captured, because if-f we did we went back into the system. It was hard, but it was the most time I s-spent with others before now.”

Hyrule took a break to think about the better times with his first friends. The hot tomato soup Rose made, cuddling with Lilac on cold nights, drawing in the mud with Root, singing with the youngest Peony, and training with Barley. He sighed in comfort before a frown appeared. 

“One day, a w-whole squad of guards found us. They captured Peony a-and we had to run for our lives. It-t started raining and while we crossed a bridge, it collapsed and I slipped. I hit m-my head and fell into the river-r. When I came to, I had no i-idea where I was. So I started t-traveling and eventually I got to where I am n-now. But I still haven’t found any of m-m-my friends…”

Hyrule was hunched into himself by the time he finished talking. The only other people who knew his story were Dawn and Aurora. He didn’t know what Legend would say and he feared the blonde’s response. 

“Hylia really didn’t go easy on you, ‘Rule.”

“Huh?” 

Hyrule blinked in confusion as he felt arms wrap around him. Not even a full day later, and Legend was hugging him again. But that just made the hero feel worse and he squeezed his eyes shut to keep tears from falling.

Why am I like this? Why is it that whenever I try to help others they end up having to help me instead? Am I that needy and helpless?

“I know that you’ll keep beating yourself up over everything, thinking that you’re not good enough, but you’re more than your past and mistakes. You’ve shown me how much care and love you have towards others, despite everything you’ve been through. I’m gonna keep repeating myself, but you are so capable. I’m glad that you’re my successor. I’m so proud of you, Link.”

Hyrule’s restraint broke after hearing Legend’s comforting reassurance, and he softly cried as he wrapped his arms around his friend. The blonde hugged him tighter and they stayed like that for a few minutes until Hyrule had calmed down. 

The brunette tried to apologize, but Legend shushed him. “I need to stop asking you these deep life questions. So no more apologizing while I’m around!”

Hyrule giggled but nodded. “I think you’ve gotten bored being inside so long. I’m just glad that you asked me rather than Four or Time. I doubt you’d ever hear the end of their stories.”

Legend chuckled at that. Before he could say anything else Hyrule was back in medic mode. He checked the veteran’s temperature and asked how he was feeling. 

“Well, my headache came back as soon as you asked, ‘Rule. So thanks for that.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault! But it’s good if you haven’t felt it in a while either way.”

As he noted the strawberry blonde’s color had returned to normal too, Hyrule concluded Legend should be back on his feet by tomorrow. The other hero was relieved to hear the news and thanked the shorter youth for watching over him. 

“Of course, Legend. Now, it looks like the sun is starting to set so I’ll see what the others are up to. Be back soon!”

Hyrule found everyone doing various tasks, from cleaning the dishes to patching up tents to cooking. He sat next to Warriors and asked how everyone was doing. 

“We’ve been well, ‘Rule. But it’s been awfully quiet without Mr. No-Pants around, though!”

The medic and a few other boys laughed at the comment before someone cleared his throat. Sky had a big grin on his face as he held up a bowl like he was toasting the gods. 

“I made MY own pumpkin soup, so let’s see who's version is better, Twilight.”

“Oh, it’s a bet, Sleepyhead! Whoeva loses has ta, uh…”

“OH! I know! The loser has to do our laundry!”

Each hero present palled at the thought of the daunting task Wind mentioned. But after a moment, Twilight smirked at the Chosen Hero. “Awright then. Better go an’ git yer’ swimmin’ shorts.”

Sky laughed and the two chatted as they passed out bowls. Hyrule was about to reenter the cave when the sheet covering the entrance moved. Legend stepped out and squinted at the sunlight. Everyone stood motionless as the veteran walked over and took a seat. 

Time was the first one to break the silence. “Hello, Legend. What brings out outside?”

“I’m feeling like a hundred rupees, Old Man. Figured I’d get on my feet and see how I’m doing. Then we can leave first thing tomorrow.”

A few boys sent each other unsure looks, but everyone knew it was hard to change Legend’s mind. But Hyrule was still speechless. 

“Are you sure you should be up right now? I-I mean, I trust your decision, but what if you end up g-getting sick again?”

Hyrule felt his hands twitch as he waited for what felt like eternity for Legend’s response. When the blonde replied, his voice was even and steady. 

“Do you think I’m gonna get sick?”

That made the brunette pause. While he felt anxious the moment Legend stepped out, as he mulled over the question he realized there wasn’t much of a chance Legend’s condition would worsen. The veteran trusted him enough that he thought his health was strong enough. Thanks to his care. 

“No, actually. You’ve improved at an incredible rate and I doubt you could get any worse.”

Legend smiled and patted Hyrule’s head with a chuckle. “I knew my doctor would give me the OK. Now, let’s eat!”

The rest of dinner was filled with stories and laughs. Wind complained that Legend had to get sick when it was his turn for story night. Sky shivered at the mentioned tale. “Please don’t let Wind do any more ghost stories. I was up until sunrise!”

“And then you got to watch two of my night shifts,” smirked Four.

“And then you slept all afternoon,” Time followed up.

Everyone laughed at Sky’s embarrassed blush. Wild then listed his many theories on what the creature that attacked camp was. He narrowed it down to raccoon, opossum, badger, or a very fast beaver. To which half the camp gave him blank stares in return. Turns out the wildlife thrived in his time, where many other creatures didn’t exist in the land’s of the other group members. 

Hyrule kept an eye on Legend the whole night, but not once did he break out in sweat or look fatigued. He even laughed a few times. The brunette was very happy for his friend, and the whole group looked more relieved that the veteran was better. 

Eventually, the winner of the soup-off was declared. Sky cheered in victory while Twi cried into Time’s shoulder. Hyrule decided that it was late enough and told Legend they should go to bed. Surprising everyone, the blonde went to the cave instantly. Hyrule shook off the confusion and wished everyone good night.

He refilled Legend’s water bottles and shook off both their sheets. Satisfied that the strawberry-haired hero would be good for the night, Hyrule got into bed. Legend looked tired already, but luckily, there weren’t any bags under his eyes. The two sat in silence, listening to the sounds of their fellow travelers getting ready for bed. 

The peacefulness of it almost put Hyrule to sleep, until he heard Legend cough. The brunette turned over and asked how the other was feeling. 

“ ‘m fine. Just, ah, wanted to say thank you. Really. I’m not the best at words, and I’m used to being on my own, but you’ve done a great job looking after me, ‘Rule.”

Hyrule chuckled, “not good with words? Are you saying all that encouragement you gave me was the sickness talking?”

Even in the dark, the younger hero could see Legend roll his eyes, along with the faint grin on his face. “I guess, when it comes to you, everything’s easier. I don’t feel like I need to hold back anything when you’re around. Maybe because you’re my successor, or because of where we come in this messed up timeline, or because everyone knows what a great hero you are except for yourself. But I want you to know you can always come to me when you need it.”

The medic reflected over what Legend had said for a few moments. He smiled at his friend, even though the other couldn’t see, and whispered, “thank you, Legend. I was so nervous when this quest started, so thank you for being here for me.”

“Well of course,” Legend huffed. “After all, you’ve done the same for me.”

Hyrule heard the rustle of sheets and a sigh before Legend spoke. “Let’s get some rest now. Good night, ‘Rule.”

The brunette smiled as he shut his eyes. “Good night, Legend. Sweet dreams.”

~  
~  
~

The sound of crying jolted Hyrule awake. He spun his head around rapidly, looking for the source of the sound. Even in the darkness, he could make out Legend tossing in his sleep. The blonde whimpered and fought unseen enemies from his nightmares. Hyrule rushed to his side and did the first thing he could think of. 

Legend stilled as a gentle hand rubbed his head. He felt a little warmer, but not in an unwelcome way. He moved towards the warmth, not knowing it was Hyrule giving him a hug. 

The brunette chuckled softly at how quickly Legend calmed down. The hero had helped tons of kids through nightmares back when he was little. As he looked at Legend’s calm features and the arm sluggishly wrapped around him, he felt thankful that he was the team medic. 

Looks like I still got it… 

~  
~  
~

“Get up, ‘Roolie.”

“Huh?”

Hyrule rubbed his tired eyes, squinting at the sunlight coming in. At the cave entrance, Legend stood with his arms crossed and a playful grin that reached his eyes. The brunette was so sleepy he didn’t register that the older hero had pulled him out of bed. 

“You slept in. A ton. We let you get some extra shut eye but I think we’re all anxious to get back on the road.”

“Wait,” Hyrule mumbled, hand running through his unruly bed head. “So you’re all better?”

“Yeah. Haven’t felt this good in a while. But you on the other hand…”

Legend felt Hyrule’s forehead and flinched at how warm it was. He grimaced when he realized what this meant.

“Sorry, everyone. Looks like we’ll be here a few more days. Hyrule here is warm as a volcano.”

Several groans were heard along with Hyrule coughing. The medic shrugged, a bashful blush spreading across his face. 

“Sorry everyone! I’m sure I’ll be better in no ti- ACHOO!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hyrule ate a lot of dirt as a child. 
> 
> I read somewhere that Fable is chaotic and I really liked that idea, plus I like the idea that the Links and their Zeldas kinda parallel each other. 
> 
> The scene with Wild and Sky was a reference to my fic, “8 Times Everyone Cared for Wild’s Hair & The 1 Time He Did Himself.” I headcanon that Sky has a fear of illnesses due to the fact he almost died as a child from a terrible plague on Skyloft. It’s an angsty headcanon of mine, but it’s the reason Sky isn’t good at helping people when they’re sick, he’s better with emotional support. And the squirrel idea I believe is from an ask on Yanna-Bannana’s Tumblr!
> 
> Well, that’s all folks! I’d like to thank Andrea for being my friend and tell her that she’s an absolutely amazing person and incredible artist!!


End file.
